Sandpaw/frost
Sandpaw is a soft, long-furred ginger tabby Maine Coon she-cat with a bushy tail and forest green eyes. On the allegiances, she is listed as a long-furred ginger tabby she-cat with forest green eyes. Personality Sandpaw is usually quiet around people, but is very talkative, especially around friends. She may seem awkward to talk to - especially when you first meet her. After a while - she'll become best friends with you, and be very talkative, jokey and funny. Sometimes she usually snaps at you if she's angry over a small thing, and is a very loud and rude person. She doesn't mean to be rude, she just can't control herself. She also procrastinates a lot. She can also be very jealous easily, or feeling really guilty for doing something which is not wrong at all. She also gets upset very easily, so don't worry if she's so upset about something, she's just easily offended. No one is mean to her in BlogClan. On the blog Sandpaw is active on the blog, and she often checks the tavern, games page and the allegiances chat page (to vouch for people). When she's bored, you'll often see her on the name generators or the new members page. Her first comment was on September 9 on the polls page as Sandstone. She did not know she was a kit - later changing to Sandkit on November 4. Soon, on January 31, she changed her name to Sandpaw. Jaguarstorm became her mentor on March 3. On the wiki Sandpaw is mainly active on the wiki, maybe even more than the blog. Her account is called Sandstone25, and was formerly called Sandstone the BlogClanner (cringey). She has made edits on BlogClan 2 wiki + edits from her former account. She joined the wiki on November 3, as Sandkit. She made a page, which was called Sandkit/Sandstone (I think). She likes to greet new members on the wiki, like sending friendly messages, and would probably ask you if she can code your page. She can code pages, thanks to Crystalpaw and Bluebellpaw. She also learned a little coding from Coding Help Wiki. She has done the coding to this page many times, but either doesn't like it or it's messy and likes other coding better. On other websites Sandpaw is on other websites like DeviantArt and Discord. She's semi-active on DeviantArt (SandyLikesPotatoes), active on discord (Sandstone25(i forgot tag)), imgur (SandyLikesPotatoes) and semi-active on scratch (Sandy_Sandstone). Trailing Stars She does not appear in Trailing Stars, but is hoping to write a chapter. Friends Add yourself! If you don't add yourself, I'll be sad. :( * Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine) * Bluebell (Bluebellpaw) * Smoke (Smokepaw/flare) * Navy (Star That Falls Through Navy Sky) * Shadow (Shadowpaw/moon) * Aster (Asterflame) * Spidey (Spidersong) * Gingie (Gingerpaw/frost) * Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) * Fallen (Fallenshadows) * Cheetah (Cheetahspark) * Fangy (Sorrelpaw/fang) * Astie (Asterstorm) * Cloudy (Cloudypaw/moon) * Raven (Ravenpaw/mist) * Boaty (Villagerkit/boat) Trivia * She lives in NSW, Australia * Her birthday is April 25. * Her clanniversary is September 9. * She has a little brother called Villagerkit, he is on the blog but is super inactive. * She had three birds, Jewel, Blue and Lugia. * She once changed her fursona to Tidepaw, a dark gray Nebelung she-cat with blue eyes (also known as Hi-Tide or Tidey) * She plays the piano (she's on a high level). * She plays video games (like minecraft and animal jam). * She's a griffinpuff (even if she doesn't read Harry Potter) * Her favourite warrior cats are Hollyleaf, Ivypool, Gray Wing, Turtle Tail, Slate, Fern Leaf, Tallstar, Jessy and Windstar. * Her favourite warrior cats book is probably Path of Stars or the Forgotten warrior. * Her favourite warrior cats arc is a Vision of Shadows or The Power of Three. * Her favourite super edition is Moth Flight's Vision or Tallstar's Revenge. * She has almost read all the warriors books, only some of the manga, the guides and some super editions. * Her favourite clan is SkyClan or ThunderClan. * Her favourite colour is either a neon purple or a neon green. * She has a secret clan called SandClan (there's a fanfiction about it). * She loves to write stories, and wants to be an author. * She accepts fursona requests, just ask her! * Her warrior name was once Sandstone. * Her first BlogClan friend was Crystie. * The first person who commented on her message wall (besides the robot message) was Juni. * She loves shipping. * She is an admin on Warriors Cats Clan Role Play Wiki. * She is ranked #6 on the wiki, as highly ranked on another wikis too. * Her lucky number is 25. * Her spirit animal is a hummingbird. * Cats, dogs and birds are her favourite animal. Gallery Sandy-0.jpg Ginger-maine-coon-12.jpg BlogClan profile picture.jpg|My fursona gravatar Sandstone.png|By old me Sandy by me.JPG|By old me Sandy created.PNG|Designed by me from a cat creator April fools Sandy.png|April Fools me by me St patricks day Sandy.png|St Patrick's day me by me Sandy(with irl face).png|cringey drawing of my BlogClan face/my IRL face by me anzac sandy small.PNG|ANZAC me by me Sandy and Crystie by Sandy the cutest painting EVER.jpg|Me and Crystie by me (Crystie loves it) Sandstone by Crystie.JPG|By Crystie Sandy.png|By Crystie again Crystie and Sandy.png|Crystie and me by Crystie COMING SOON! Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay Category:Northern Stars Roleplay